The present invention relates to a building structure and more particularly relates to part of a building structure that constitutes a ceiling/floor or a ceiling/roof assembly.
The present invention will be described with reference to a method of building that utilises pre-formed components that can be rapidly assembled together, an inter-space defined by the assembled components being filled with a foam material. However it is to be appreciated that the invention is not restricted to such a specific use.